Prince of Ice/Script
Part 1: The Enemy of My Enemy Before Battle * Ylgr: So... Now what do we do? * Anna: We have no choice but to run. If Surtr catches us, we're as good as dead. We have no way to counter him. * Ylgr: OK. So we escape. Then what? * Fjorm: *cough* * Sharena: Princess Fjorm! That cough just keeps getting worse. Here, lean on me. * Alfonse: We can't give up. I vowed to defeat Surtr and save Askr. That's why we came to Nifl. Until we accomplish that goal, I will keep fighting. * Anna: Alfonse... You're right. It's time to show him what the Order can do! * Sharena: That's the spirit! But...the question remains. Where should we go? * Alfonse: Well... There's something that's been troubling me. So far, the enemy soldiers have been trying to keep us boxed in. * Anna: That's what our scouts say. * Alfonse: There is, however, one group of soldiers to the east that isn't targeting us. I think they're pursuing someone else. * Ylgr: Oh, really? Who? * Alfonse: I don't know. But we can assume they're no friend of Múspell. * Anna: And you know what they say... The enemy of my enemy is my friend. All right, troops! We'll check this out. (Scene transition) * Hríd: Not yet... Not yet! I can't fall now... * Fjorm: That's... But he... * Anna: We need to save him before Múspell finishes him off! There's no time to waste! After Battle * Hríd: For coming to my rescue, I thank you. * Sharena: Those burns... Be still. You're too wounded to move... * Fjorm: Oh, my brother... * Ylgr: Hríd! It is you! * Hríd: Fjorm, Ylgr... It is good to see you both safe. * Fjorm: Oh... It's so good to see you, too! I didn't know whether you lived... But why are you here in Múspell? * Hríd: After Nifl fell, I made my way to Múspell in secret. Letting everyone think I had perished, I aimed to assassinate Surtr... Even at the cost of my life. Yet I couldn't finish him off. All I got for my trouble was these burns... * Fjorm: Oh, Hríd... * Hríd: But we can't give up. Surtr can be killed. The Rite of Flames, the source of his power... Its flames of rebirth allow Surtr to be resurrected. We must extinguish them. * Anna: Resurrected? That's exactly what happened when we fought him... * Hríd: The Rite of Flames takes the form of a blaze... Without fuel, the fire will burn out. And he won't be revived. * Fjorm: If we can cut off that power... * Hríd: We can kill him. A masked Emblian knight gave me all of this information. If I remember right, his name was...Zacharias. * Alfonse: Zacharias is here? * Hríd: He gave me this old map of Múspell. To the south, near the border... They sustain the rite with offerings. * Anna: And so we have our destination. Any information from Zacharias is trustworthy. Finally... The key to defeating Surtr is in our grasp! Part 2: Flower Fortunes Before Battle * Sumia: I will... I won't... I will. Oh, sorry. I was just doing a flower fortune on whether or not I'd be released from this contract. After Battle * Laegjarn: Laevatein! New orders from Father. The Askrans are currently on the run in Múspell. We're to hunt them down and eliminate them. * Laevatein: OK. I'll help. * Laegjarn: Thank you, Sister. Helbindi, you're coming, too. * Helbindi: Hmph. I don't think you get it... I don't owe you a thing. * Laevatein: Why...did we save him? If he lives or if he dies...does it matter? * Laegjarn: Don't speak like that, Laevatein. Sure, he's a lout and as graceless as they come... * Helbindi: Hey! * Laegjarn: However, this is a man who fights for the sake of his sister. And that means he's someone we can trust. * Helbindi: Dug that up, did you? * Laegjarn: You were defeated at the Fortress of Cinders. If Father finds you, you're dead. If Loki finds you, it'll be even worse. She'll threaten to tell Father, then work you till you're dead. But if you prove your worth in battle here and now, you'll live. And so will your sister. * Helbindi: Grr... I already know all that. No need to spell it out. So I'll kill them all. It's us or them. Part 3: From the Depths of Hell Before Battle * Helbindi: Hah! So THIS is where you've been hiding, you filthy rats. Must be my lucky day! I know that you were hoping to be slaughtered by the best, so I crawled out of the depths of hell, just for you! After Battle * Helbindi: To hell with you all! I'm not...going to die... Part 4: Dance in the Sky Before Battle * Olivia: Excuse me? I'm up here! Oh—aah! I'm not...quite...used to flying—oh! Stop...please! Part 5: Burnt-Bone Gorge Before Battle * Hríd: According to the map, we can get to Burnt-Bone Gorge by following this trail. Zacharias said that the enemy doesn't even know this route exists. We can follow it straight to the place where the Rite of Flames is performed... * Sharena: Zacharias wouldn't lead us astray. Let's go! (Scene transition) * Laevatein: We will stop you here. Father's orders. * Laegjarn: I didn't want to ambush you. I'd rather face you head-on in a fair fight. But either way, this is the end. * Anna: How did you... * Sharena: But... Zacharias... * Alfonse: This is not good. We're completely surrounded! * Anna: We can't let Surtr catch up with us. If he does, we'll be annihilated. We must break through! After Battle * Alfonse: Look! There's a break in their ranks! * Anna: Quick! Before they form up again— make a run for it! (Scene transition) * Anna: That...was a close scrape. * Alfonse: It looks like we're in the clear for now, though. * Sharena: I didn't think we would make it... I'm shocked that Zacharias gave us faulty info! * Anna: Something's not quite right. The enemy had time to plan and execute an ambush. It wasn't by chance that they found us. They knew the route we'd be traveling on—in advance. * Hríd: That was no coincidence. We must consider what led to this. * Anna: You sound like you have an idea. * Hríd: Zacharias could have intentionally misled us. * Alfonse: Certainly not! He is our ally, and he would never deceive us. We can discard that explanation. * Hríd: He saved my life, too, you know. I also find it difficult to believe he's in league with Múspell. It is clear, however, that the enemy knows our location. * Anna: But if they're not getting it from Zacharias... * Hríd: Then someone else has shared that information with them. * Ylgr: Somebody else? Who? * Hríd: We must consider the possibility that there is a traitor in our midst. I believe that someone here must be working with Múspell. * Sharena: What? But— * Fjorm: No! Who here would betray us? * Hríd: I would like to believe that no one would. But someone may be preying on our trust. We haven't been keeping watch, after all. There was ample opportunity for any of us to slip away and send a message. I know I had the chance. * Ylgr: Me too... * Fjorm: What are you suggesting? Everyone here—we, from Nifl, and they, from Askr—is steadfast! * Hríd: Yes, my sister. I do want to believe that. But can we afford to? If there is a traitor among us, it will not be long before we meet our end. * Alfonse: Hmm. Hmm... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts